


Day Thirty || Something Witnessed

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's all just an average day for Hinata...that is, until she ends up witnessing a crime! Having caught the whole thing on video, she manages to get it to a cop. And he's...rather cute. And...did she just get his number?





	Day Thirty || Something Witnessed

She should have listened to that gut instinct this morning that said to stay home. But staying home doesn’t get her errands run, as much as she hates to admit it. Days off can’t be spent  _ completely _ idle. There’s groceries to get, bills to pay, mail to pick up, and that’s just what’s out and about. Then there’s laundry, dishes, cleaning, lunch prep for work tomorrow...no time to lay about!

So, after a (slightly late) breakfast, Hinata changes into something suitable for the weather (sweater dress, coat, leggings, and boots), and takes a bus downtown. Choosing to stand, one hand holds a rail as the other scrolls idly through social media on her phone. Apparently there’s been a string of robberies in her city...not that it’s anything particularly new. Seems there’s always  _ something _ going on. Still, they’ve mostly been on the other side of town, so she tries not to worry about it.

First stop is her post office box, standing in the lobby and checking it before she leaves. Spam, junk, ads...all get tossed into a waste bin before she stuffs the necessary things into her purse. More bills...there’s always more bills. 

Speaking of, she heads into the other side of the post office and gets a few stamps: they’re all she needs before she can mail in said bills. Pouting at them, Hinata slips them through the proper slot with a sigh. Maybe someday she’ll win the lottery.

Ha.

Last stop, groceries...her least favorite thing to do. Not having a car really stinks...no trunk or back seat to stow them in. No, instead she has to juggle public transportation costs, and not ending up with too much to carry in one trip. Leaving the bus stop behind, she replies to a text from Ino when a commotion up ahead catches her attention.

Someone lurches out of a store, staggering into a small crowd of people. As they do, an alarm sounds from inside - wait, is that a robbery?!

For a moment she just stares in horror, never having seen anything like this before. Not in person, anyway! But as her grip steadies on her phone, she thinks: phone! Video! Fingers scramble against the touch screen, managing to turn on the camera and get it to focus.

By now, everyone else has scattered. A van pulls up to the curb with a screech, and two more people leave the store behind. From what she can see, it’s some fancy tech one. Even something small they’d grab would likely be worth a few hundred bucks. Glancing between her phone and the scene with her own eyes, she manages to stick herself behind a concrete set of stairs, peeking out and still filming.

“C’mon,  _ c’mon! _ The cops’ll be here any minute, y’moron!”

A final person - she can’t even tell what they are, all dressed in dark baggy clothes with ski masks pulled down over their faces - manages to flee outside as an employee gives chase. They leap into the back of the van as one already inside pulls a pistol and fires a few shots. Glass shatters and people scream, the employee among them as one shot grazes his upper arm. Tires squeal, smoking as they make to pull away.

Hinata just manages to zoom in and get the license plate ID before they lurch back into traffic.

As they do, civilians swarm back to the scene, police sirens approaching from a distance. Stopping her video, Hinata finds herself panting, having released a held breath.

...holy crap!

Staggering out of her hiding place, Hinata can’t help but join the crowds out of some kind of herd instinct, trying to see the damage. The shop window is shattered, a few bullet holes in the door. A woman already kneels beside the injured man, telling him to calm - she’s a nurse. Supplies are fished out of a bag as the cops finally arrive. Two cars, each spilling out two officers.

“All right, all right! Everyone back up - we need to clear the scene and get some evidence!” Quickly they work to set up a perimeter around the store front, including the road where the van had been parked. Tire tracks are a bit smudged, but might help.

Clinging to her phone, Hinata follows as the crowds are pushed back behind the line. She tries to pipe up - she got the whole thing on video! - but no one seems to be listening! Over and over she attempts to push her way to the front, only to be lost due to her lack of height and forward nature. So, she gives up and starts going around the perimeter.

Along the curb, a cop is taking photographs of the tire marks. No one cares about that when there’s a nurse tending a wounded man, so he’s mostly left unmolested. He only glances up when she quietly offers an, “E-excuse me…?”

“Yeah?”

She holds up her phone from behind the tape. “I - I was there when, um...when the robbery happened! I took a video with my phone. D-do you think it would help? I got the license plate number, and -”

Immediately looking interested, he approaches the tape, ducking under and stepping up beside her. “Show me.”

A bit flustered as he leans against her to look, Hinata manages to start the playback. The first few seconds are rather shaky, and then again when she moves behind the stairs. The second two robbers emerge, their faces too small and obscured to be of any use. But then, as the last person exits and the shots ring out (she flinched a bit, the footage blurred), there’s a zoom at the back of the car.

“Here, pause on that.”

She does as asked, and he starts jotting down notes: the plate ID, the car model, and a few distinguishing marks, including a dent along the left side.

“Does...does that help?”

“Yes ma’am - would you mind sending that to my phone? It’s best I have a copy in case we need to analyze it further.”

“O-of course!” Doing as much as he pulls out his own device to share contact details, she dares to ask, “Are...are these the same people that have been in the news?”

“We can’t know for sure yet, but the MO matches, as does the number of witnessed fugitives. For now, there’s not a lot I can officially say. Doesn’t help I’m a bit low on the proverbial totem pole. But your footage will be a great help, ma’am.”

Hinata flushes pink. “Oh, please don’t call me ma’am - there’s no need! I’m Hinata. Hinata Hyūga.”

“Sasuke Uchiha,” he replies, giving her a small smile. Dark eyes glance to the crowd, and he can’t help a scowl. “A lot of use filming the aftermath will do besides get hits online. As glad as I am for phones, like in your case...a lot of it’s pretty sensationalized.”

“Y-yeah...well, I hope you can catch those people. Is the employee going to be okay…?”

“He should be - the bullet just nicked him. The casings should help us ID the culprits, too. It was dangerous for him to go after them, but...admittedly, they wouldn’t have shot if he didn’t. Thankfully that nurse was in the crowd. He’s pretty much patched up now, but procedure means we have to have him taken to the hospital and get a statement, as with any firearm crime. But he’ll be fine.”

Dark brows wilt worriedly, seeing him stand and bashfully thank the nurse, who waves away the praise. “Well...that’s good.”

With the video successfully downloaded, Sasuke puts his phone back in his pocket. “Thank you. Do you mind giving a statement, too?”

“Certainly! If it will help.”

“It will. And we might have to call you about some follow up questions.”

“That’s all right. Though...I might be at work.”

“We can always schedule a follow up for a better time. I’ve got your contact details in my phone, so I’ll get ahold of you if we need to get anything else from you.”

“Oh! O-okay!”

The interview he gives her is pretty brief, and seems rather standard. Hinata answers as best she’s able - it all happened so fast, and most of what happened was better remembered by her phone than by her brain.

“Okay, awesome - I’ll let you know if and when we need to talk to you again. Knowing how things go, you’ll probably be hearing from me. Seems like I do all the legwork around here.”

Hinata can’t help a soft giggle. “Well, you’re doing a very good job! At least, a-as far as I can tell. You’re very...professional!”

That earns a smile and a short snort. “Well, I try to be...got a family tradition to uphold and all. But even that means still going through the rookie stages.” Tucking away his notes from her statement, he gives her another grin. “Now, try to stay out of any more trouble today, miss Hyūga. I’d hate to have to run into you twice...at least, in regards to crime.”

She laughs...and then...pauses. Did...did he just -?

“I’ll contact you about the footage once we’ve had a chance to go over it. Stay safe until then.”

“I...I will.” A little off-kilter, Hinata lingers for a moment before...going on her way to her next errand. The excitement’s over, after all. And she still has groceries to get.

Nibbling her lip with her teeth, she gives her phone a glance, quickly tapping through to her contacts page. Yes, he went ahead and added himself into her phone, too. Well...at least she’ll know when he’s calling.

...and Hinata can’t help but think she won’t mind when he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand another late night, but I had a pretty long day irl - forgive me!
> 
> This was a fun prompt! Took a little brainstorming with a friend, but the end result turned out pretty good, I think! Poor Hinata - all she wants is to run some errands! But hey...she still got a cute guy's number. It still counts if he's a cop right? x3
> 
> Aaanyway, that'll do it for tonight! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
